


Rest

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: This was written for the Not Without You, Kickstarterbackers rewards:Missing scene the night after Steve tears a helicopter out of the sky for Bucky Barnes.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the one and only Glow Cloud, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile). ALL HAIL.

“You doing all right, Buck?”

Lifting his head from his arms, Bucky looked up at Steve and tried to smile. It was a weak thing, barely a twitch of the corners of his mouth. After the debacle with Zemo, the helicopter, and ending up out of control of his own mind and body, he had dark circles under his head, and his hair hung in wet clumps, so thick it didn’t want to dry. Steve wanted to steal him a brush, or comb the tangles free with his own fingers.

“I just want to rest, Steve,” Bucky admitted.

Frowning, Steve sat himself down carefully at Bucky’s side. The distance his friend had put between them since that awful moment on the helicarrier had been so purposeful, such a clear request for space and time, that Steve felt guilty breaking it now. That admittance of vulnerability was new, though. It felt like an offering, like newspapers in his shoes, and he didn’t think he could be blamed too much for reaching out in kind.

“Then rest, Buck,” Steve said quietly. 

Bucky’s head lifted a little higher, looking at him with uncertainty. Smiling, Steve held out his arm in silent offering. After a long, silent moment, Bucky snuck closer and settled against Steve’s side. After draping his arm around Bucky, Steve held completely still. Little by little, Bucky relaxed against him, his hair falling loosely into his face. But Steve didn’t let himself follow suit until he heard the first, tiny snuffle that had filled his nights back in Brooklyn when he’d shared a tiny flat with Bucky after his mom had passed. The sound of Bucky Barnes deeply asleep.

Resting his head against the warehouse wall, Steve stared up at the ceiling and let himself think that maybe things would work out. They still needed a plan, a way to get to Siberia, maybe some back-up, but that could wait for the light of day. For now, he’d watch Bucky’s back so his friend could get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Cleo on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com/)


End file.
